


love without end

by kerrykins



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Angst, Book: Crazy Rich Asians Trilogy, Eleachel, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what the ship name is lolol, I keep accidentally typing Miranda instead of Eleanor, Marriage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: The great escapades of Eleanor Young and her wife Rachel Chu as they have wonderful experiences(as well as not-so-wonderful ones), and go through the trials and tribulations that come with the peculiarity of their marriage.This is some atrocious amalgamation of the movie and the first book, which I've only read half of





	1. Love? Blinding Your Typically Sound Judgement? Groundbreaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is? As far as I know I'm the first one to write a fic about this pairing??

Eleanor sniffed, her arms crossed. 

 

These flowers were rather distressing to look upon. The blood-red petals of the roses drooped sadly, and weren’t nearly as vibrant or extravagant as the ones she had grown so accustomed to seeing. The ones that grew in her ex-mother-in-law’s garden. 

 

Her wife Rachel smiled at her sheepishly as she leaned against a wall. “You don’t like them, do you?” 

 

Eleanor revelled in the sight of Rachel in her elegant, blue evening gown. It was tight in all the right places with a plunging neckline. Delicate sapphire earrings dangled from her ears, but their beauty paled in comparison to that of their owner.

 

Rachel’s obsidian black hair was meticulously curled, and her cheeks were a warm pink. Her almond eyes were a deep brown, contemplative and gentle.

 

She looked absolutely stunning, as usual, and Eleanor felt her chest tighten. Rachel was literally breathtaking.

“I wanted to get you lilies, but the florist didn’t have any,” her wife was rambling fervently as she ran a hand through her perfect hair, disheveling it.

 

The older woman gave her a bemused look. Her panic was almost endearing. “No, I do not like the flowers.” She admitted begrudgingly as she flashed the sickly flowers a glare of mock-contempt before rolling her eyes.

 

Rachel let out a short bark of a laugh, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “I know you too well, whenever you don’t like something you just stare at it for a whole minute.” Did she really? It was likely, considering Rachel’s deductions were nearly always correct.

 

The professor gently put her hand on Eleanor’s waist, pulling her close. An opulent emerald green ring shone on her finger.

 

Eleanor draped an arm around Rachel in return, feeling the warmth of the other woman’s body against hers. She could stand here forever like this and be perfectly happy.

 

“Rachel Chu, your flowers are terrible. You however, are not.” She leaned into Rachel, gently kissing her on the cheek. Eleanor adored the way Rachel smelled, like rain and orchids. Her lips left behind a faint red mark. Chanel, of course.

 

“Hm, sounds like you’re getting soft, Eleanor,” Rachel mused, giving her a dazzling smile. “I love you too.”

 

“Of course.” Eleanor couldn’t help quirking her lips in amusement. Rachel’s cheeky grins were infectious, which was highly unfortunate for the older woman, it meant the deepening of the lines around her eyes. 

 

Her wife suddenly ducked her head and her gaze dropped down at the ground for a moment, as if she had to compose her thoughts before speaking.

 

“So.” It was obvious Rachel was trying to sounds nonchalant, but Eleanor could sense her unease, from the way she bit her lip, the barely visible crease between her eyebrows. 

 

Nothing good could come next if Rachel, perpetually overflowing with confidence, was so tense. “W-When will you be meeting my mom?”

 

The world might as well have shattered with these words, and the older woman inhaled sharply.

 

She has spent the last eleven months trying to avoid this conversation. Perhaps she could delay it further. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,  _ lah. _ ” Eleanor said dryly. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that she isn’t a fan of me. We can do that later.”

 

“But she gave us her blessing,” Rachel pointed out. “If she really hated you then she wouldn’t have done that. Anyways, you’re going to have to see her eventually. Better now than later.” She smirked in self-satisfaction at Eleanor. Her argument was ironclad, and she knew it, as her eyes glittered with triumph.

 

_ Alamak _ , Eleanor really wouldn’t be able to talk her way out of this. Rachel had evidently made up her mind, and the older woman didn’t really want to debate her on this matter. 

 

So she let out a sigh. Good heavens, Eleanor was going to regret this, she could feel it.

 

But it was for Rachel.

 

“You’re her daughter and she loves you, of course she gave her blessing.” Eleanor couldn’t help saying, arching an eyebrow as if to say “could-it-be-more-obvious.” 

 

At least Kerry clearly cared about the wellbeing of Rachel, but that was where the similarities between the two women ended.

 

Eleanor decided to would be imprudent to mention the fact that Kerry Chu had called her a conniving snake the last time they talked over the phone.

 

“But do what you must,” she relented, her voice strained. “If this is something you think must happen now, we’ll go.” Rachel’s hair was slightly tousled, and Eleanor reached out to tuck her few unruly strands of hair back into place, feathery soft wisps sliding through her fingers. 

 

“We’ve been married for almost a year, I think it’s time,” Rachel insisted, cupping the older woman’s jaw. Her hand was soft, warm, and this placated Eleanor’s nerves for a moment. Only a moment, sadly.  “And I’ll make sure she’ll be nice.”

 

Eleanor so desperately wanted to say that this was a bad idea. She hadn’t felt this  _ kan cheong,  _ this nervous, __ since she had met Philip’s mother, Su-Yi. Eleanor had been so wide-eyed and naive then. She remembered all too well when she was face to face with-

 

This was nothing like that, she told herself furiously.

 

Because this time, she married for love. Not money.

  
  
  


They flew first-class, of course. Economy class was downright miserable.

 

Eleanor looked out the window as she absently sipped her champagne. The white wisps of clouds were gold when the sun shined through them, and the sky was pink with streaks of orange. 

 

None of this interested her though, when you were wealthy, it was a rare occurence to be awestruck of anything. 

 

Rachel however, seemed to completely disregard these unspoken truths and was constantly surprising Eleanor. How she did this exactly would always be a mystery. 

 

She snuck a glance at her wife, who was curled up on a bed to her left, dark hair splayed across the cream silken sheets. Her chest rose and fell, and she let out quiet sighs as she slept. Peacefully, no doubt. 

 

Eleanor wish she could say her mind was as unperturbed as Rachel’s. However, it wasn’t.


	2. It Had To Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor and Rachel visit Kerry Chu.

Kerry and Eleanor sat across from each other at the table.   
  
Though they had exchanged a grand total of zero words, there was a kind of silent, intense hostility that hung in the air.  
  
They looked nothing alike, Kerry with her short, unstyled hair streaked with grey and dark freckles and lines scattered across her face. Eleanor, with her pale, youthful complexion and perfectly coiffed obsidian hair.  
  
It was difficult to believe that these women were only six or so years apart.

 

Rachel bit her nails, a nervous habit she had thought she had moved past, and wished they could say something.   
  
Anything at all. God, coming here was a mistake. She knew that now. Both her wife and mother were equally obstinate and proud, they would never seek reconciliation.  

 

Eleanor sat straight up in her chair, jaw clenched. She looked stiff. Her hands were clasped firmly in her lap.

 

At the other side sat her mother, refusing to meet Eleanor’s eyes. Instead her gaze wandered around the room, shifting everywhere except on the woman in front of her. She currently was fixating on the leg of her chair, an unreadable expression on her face.

 

They were only four feet apart, but it might as well been four miles.

 

Trying to break the seemingly impenetrable wall between the two, Rachel piped up, as brightly as she could, “Mom, how’ve you been?”

 

At the same time, Eleanor blurted, “Shall we get this over with?”

 

The older woman looked perplexed and for a fleeting moment Rachel thought she looked horrified. But she quickly regained control, her face impassive once more.

 

Kerry’s expression mirrored Eleanor’s. “I’m good. Did you have a safe flight?” Rachel nodded vigorously. “Yeah. Also, uh honey you have a point, we should start talking about us.”

 

She clasped her hand over her wife’s reassuringly, gazing affectionately at her and noticed her mother look away. Rachel felt a twinge of guilt for doing this to her mother, but she was determined to put an end to the standoffishness between the two women. And now.

 

“Mom, you know I love Eleanor, right?”

 

“Of course,” she said defensively, not missing a beat.

 

“I care very deeply for Rachel,” Eleanor spoke up, her face softening a bit, voice missing a bit of its edge.

 

Kerry tensed before responding. “Maybe so. But.” She trailed off, suddenly looking very tired as she put a hand to her temples.

 

“But what, Mom?” Rachel couldn’t keep the hurt, the indignation out of her voice. “Why aren’t you happy for us?”

 

“Because she’s absolutely certain that I’m manipulating you,” Eleanor growled. “She thinks I’m a- what’s that word again? Korephile.” She spat that last word bitterly, and Rachel immediately realised that this conversation would just go downhill from here.

 

Kerry narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the woman cross from her. “I’m just saying, it’s so weird that someone my age is marrying someone so young. She’s so cold and calculating, have you ever thought that maybe she’s using you?”

 

“No, Mom, I really haven’t,” Rachel snapped. She wasn’t sad anymore, fury took its place instead. “I know she loves me, and I love her too. We’ve been together for two years, and married for nearly one. Why are you treating me like a child?”

 

Kerry reeled back, bewilderment etched all over her face. “I want what’s best for you, Rachel! And I don’t think this is it.” That was it. A wave of anger hit her, her thoughts now incoherent with rage. How dare she. Rachel opened her mouth to really let her mother have it, but felt a hand squeezing her shoulder, firmly. The gesture surprised her, and she deflated a bit.

 

“I would never be able to control Rachel,” Eleanor said cooly. She put her arm around Rachel, who relaxed in her embrace. “No one could do that. Not my son, my mother-in-law, nor my entire family. Let alone you.” The older woman’s voice was nothing but frosty now, and every clipped word rained on Kerry like falling icicles.

 

“I have tried, like countless others, to get her to leave my son. She refused. When our relationship became known to the public, families, friends, and the press were utterly outraged, and demanded that Rachel leave. Thousands of people have tried to force Rachel to follow their wishes, you’re certainly not the first. Let me make myself clear. I don’t dictate what’s best for your daughter, she does. Nor do you.”

 

Eleanor paused to meet the wide eyes of Rachel, who realised she was probably gaping like an idiot. Her wife simply smirked and continued.

 

“As she’s proven time and time again, she’s an independent, level-headed, and unruly woman. And you of all people should be aware of that.” Her gaze fell on Rachel, and her dark eyes glimmered with what looked like pride, smiling at her tenderly.

 

Kerry was silent, and so still, it was almost like Eleanor had turned her to stone. She looked too shocked to even breathe. She had totally lost this battle. Hopefully Kerry had learnt not to pick an argument with Eleanor.

 

“It appears as though it’s time to take our leave,” her wife said curtly, rising from her seat.

 

Rachel did as well. “As always, Kerry, always a pleasure to see you.” She nodded slightly her head in acknowledgement, then walked over to the door without even glancing back.

 

Rachel flashed her mother an apologetic look, and rose to her feet as well, following suit. She didn’t have the gall to say anything to her mother other than, “Bye, Mom.” Rachel hadn’t meant for it to come out so quietly.

 

“I’m so sorry,” was the first thing Rachel said when they were back in their suite. Eleanor rolled her eyes heavenward as she slipped out of her Christian Louboutin heels.

 

“As you should be. That was one of the most uncomfortable exchanges I’ve had in over a decade.” She laughed mirthlessly as she set her gloves down on a table.

 

“Well, you definitely handled it well. I guess you’re just really good at scaring people.” Rachel remarked as she plopped onto her bed. Eleanor made her way over to her, sitting beside her wife. She gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

 

“No, I simply tell them the truth, instead of what they want to hear. And that’s what scares them.”

 

“You’re wonderful.” Rachel couldn’t help herself from grinning as she nuzzled Eleanor, the smell of her soothing and familiar.

 

The older woman pursed her lips, but she looked content. “I suppose.”


	3. An Eternal Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel helps Eleanor.... relieve some stress.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M, enjoy! (Or skip if you're uncomfy!)

“Rachel, _lah_ ,” Eleanor called from the study. “Please come here for a moment.”

 

She was checking the itinerary for Nick and Colin’s wedding, aware that a small frown was forming. Everything was off. The flower arrangements were freesias, which was odd considering she specifically ordered water lilies. The food, the decor, the entertainment, nearly every detail of the wedding had gone awry.

 

Eleanor couldn’t help but growl in frustration at how her plans had been derailed in such a short amount of time. Someone was clearly trying to sabotage them. Or perhaps that someone was just utterly incompetent. Either way, she was going to throttle the fool responsible for this disaster.

 

There was a faint cough, and the older woman tore her gaze away from the stress-inducing papers to force a smile at her wife, who had just walked in.   


“Eleanor, is everything okay?” There was a note of concern in her voice. Whenever she used that tone, the older woman felt an overwhelming mix of gratitude and guilt. Gratitude that Rachel cared about her wellbeing, and guilt for troubling her.

 

“It’s just the wedding, some things are confusing me,” Eleanor sighed tiredly. “Does this make any sense to you?” She pushed the pile of brightly-coloured stationery towards Rachel, whose brow furrowed as her eyes darted over them, mouth opening slightly.

 

“What happened?”

 

Eleanor sniffed morosely. “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

 

“No wonder why you’ve been so stressed today, this is a total mess,” Rachel proclaimed boldly, wrapping an arm around the older woman’s shoulders and pressing her lips against hers. Rachel was so warm, and Eleanor’s mind reeled. She craned her neck, kissing her back, letting her hands run through Rachel’s smooth hair.

 

“Honey, you should take a break,” the younger woman breathed between kisses. Today she smelled like coffee, with a hint of lavender.

 

Eleanor eventually pulled away from Rachel, but that intoxicating scent still filled her head, thoughts now murky and incomprehensible. All hopes of unravelling this mystery today had been spoiled.

 

“Since I’m no longer able to focus, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Eleanor chuckled as she leaned into Rachel, delicately taking her wife’s face in her hands. She kissed her deeply, and as their lips were locked, the older woman slowly began inching her way onto Rachel’s chair. Her own upholstered chair was pushed aside.

 

Eleanor felt her wife’s arms wrap around her waist tightly, and the gesture caught her off-guard. The younger woman immediately took this opportunity to begin leaving trails of light kisses all over the older woman’s neck, who let out a small moan.

 

The older woman could feel Rachel’s soft lips curl into a smirk at her collarbone, and Eleanor nearly rolled her eyes.

 

She didn’t have the chance to though, as one of her wife’s hands began travelling downwards. Eleanor inhaled sharply as she felt the organza folds of a Valentino dress being lifted up, and a hand gently brushing against her.

 

The older woman shuddered. _“Alamak_ ,” she whispered hoarsely. Eleanor felt the hand pull away slowly and glared at Rachel, who simply blinked back innocently.

 

“What’s the matter, Eleanor?” Rachel chirped. “Do you want me to stop?” Her angelic smile was gone, lips quirked deviously. Dark eyes gleamed ravenously as they roamed over her.

 

“No.” Eleanor hissed, hearing the plea in her voice. “Don’t stop.”

 

Her wife grinned back at her mischievously, wagging a finger. “I want you to beg me for it.”

 

“I shall do no such thing,” the older woman said firmly. If it really came to that, she’d do it, but for now she should try to salvage some dignity.

 

“Fine then.” Rachel shrugged, feigning indifference. “Guess I’ll stop.” She rose from her seat, as if she were leaving. Good heavens, she couldn’t tease her like that and abruptly leave. It was unacceptable.

 

Eleanor rose as well, but walked briskly towards Rachel, heels clicking ferociously as she forced her against a wall. The younger woman’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Rachel,” she purred seductively in her wife’s ear. “Touch me all over until I’m breathless.” Eleanor caressed Rachel’s cheek, revelling in how soft it was, and how they were flushed pink like tulips in the spring. “I need it.”

 

“As you wish,” Rachel’s laugh tinkled, her hands ghosting Eleanor’s thighs as they wandered upwards. Her nimble fingers stroked the inside of the older woman’s leg, and Eleanor had to bite back a whimper as Rachel slipped a hand into her satin undergarments.

 

As she felt fingers curl inside her, she let out a strangled gasp. Rachel’s dark eyes were locked onto hers, and Eleanor’s heart plummeted when she realised the younger woman was ogling her like an animal would their prey. With her free hand, she gripped her wife’s hip possessively, and the older woman could feel her flowing, silky hair against her cheek.

 

The younger woman’s hand pumped in and out of Eleanor, who tossed her head back in euphoria, face flushed. She wasn’t against a wall, but it was apparent that Rachel was the one pulling her strings.

 

Rachel was running her tongue along Eleanor’s neck languidly now, whispering all kinds of salacious obscenities that sent thrills up the older woman’s spine.

 

“R-Rachel,” Eleanor moaned. “I...I---” She was cut off as her wife began rubbing her clit in painstakingly slow circles.

 

“You what?” Rachel murmured, her voice seductively low. She had given Eleanor’s neck a rest now, biting her bejewelled earlobe carefully.

 

“I’m close,” Eleanor choked, the throb between her legs growing. She knew she was making a mess and dripping onto the floor, but didn’t care.

 

Her stomach felt like it was knotting itself tighter and tighter, and irrationally prayed to God that she could be able to relieve the rigidness soon.

 

Rachel’s touch lit her skin aflame, thawing the ice deep within her. That was the best analogy she could produce at the moment, as she was preoccupied with not trying to melt in her wife’s arms.

 

Another finger slid inside of the folds of her clit, and she panted like a dog. Her body was on fire now, and she was on the verge of exploding in a brilliant display of flames and light.

 

And she did, well-manicured nails digging into Rachel’s shoulders as she cried out her name. The tension in her abdomen ebbed away as she came, legs twitching, head thrown back in ecstasy. The flames were by no means extinguished, but had simply reached its peak.

 

As she let out heavy breaths, her lips violently came crashing against her wife’s, murmuring her praises and undying love for her between the interludes between their kisses and cuddles.

 

“Rachel,  _lah_ , I love you so very much,” she whispered breathily, her chest rising and falling. She pinned her against the wall, their noses occasionally colliding as their hungry mouths met each other, again and again.

 

“You’re my whole world, Eleanor,” Rachel said, smiling as their lips came together once more.  
  


The fire that had coursed through Eleanor dimmed, but didn’t fade.  
  
  


Rachel whispered, "We're not finished, honey," as she batted her eyelashes at her wife. Eleanor promptly turned red. "O-oh."

 


	4. the simple things

Eleanor woke up the next morning when light began obnoxiously peeking through the window drapes, and let out a small growl of frustration. The sheer drapes were exquisite, but not really practical.

 

She shifted so her back was turned to the window, which meant she was facing Rachel. The younger woman was still snoring softly, her breath falling on Eleanor’s face, and her scowl softened. 

 

Eleanor had been very wealthy for most of her life. Before her first marriage, her family hadn’t been nearly as powerful as the Youngs, but still part of the inner circle of families that were exorbitantly rich. Jewels, pineapple tarts, imported tea, and custom-tailored dresses had always been on hand. In her youth, she bought herself whatever she wanted, regardless of the price that came with it. She practically swam in extravagance and excess.

 

But lying here in the same bed as Rachel, stroking her wife’s cheek gently, the sunlight scattering across her face— it was so plain. So uncomplicated. Yet, no sum of money could possibly bring her so much happiness.

The rustling of sheets made her lose her train of thought. Rachel stirred, intent dark eyes peering at Eleanor.

 

“Good morning, honey,” she said through a yawn as she stretched against the bed, arching her back gracefully.

 

Eleanor smiled as she lovingly caressed her wife’s side. “Good morning, darling.”

 

Simplicity was a luxury, indeed.


	5. New Year

Rachel sighed contently, eyes fluttering shut as Eleanor rubbed slow circles on her back. She was unable to contain a yawn, but brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Eleanor was finicky about manners.

 

“Mm. Don’t fall asleep yet though, lah. You’ll miss the fireworks if you do,” her wife warned her. Rachel forced one eye open so she could peer out the window. The night sky was its typical, quiet self, unilluminated with the exception of the sparse stars that glittered dimly.

 

The older woman dipped down into the seat next to her, gracefully folding her legs underneath her. 

 

Her dark brown hair was loose in its stylish updo, and a couple curls framed her elegant face perfectly. She had on the same sheer, sky blue Elie Saab dress with sequins she wore to Colin Khoo’s wedding, and Rachel’s heart ached at how beautiful she looked.

 

It was difficult for Rachel to believe that they had been married for exactly a year now. Now, they were in the same hotel as the one they’d stayed at before the wedding. Same room too, since they were permanent residents of this particular one. Eleanor had been adamant on renewing their lease again, and Rachel didn’t have any objections. How could she voice any complaints, or even have any, when this was when their whole affair started?

 

So many clandestine nights with Rachel sneaking out of Tyersall Park, out of Nick’s bed, and diving into the arms of his mother. She knew that sounded bad, but in her defense, Nick was seeing someone as well. 

 

He was well aware that Rachel was having an affair, and didn’t make a fuss over it. The only little detail he didn’t know was that it was Eleanor she was meeting with. Initially, the plan had been to stay together, and not divorce, since they had just gone through all the trouble of getting married. But the situation changed, and they had to break things off. It had been messy, costly, and likely the most nerve-wracking month in Rachel’s entire life.

 

It had been worth it though. After all, she was sitting here now with Eleanor, celebrating their one year anniversary together.

 

“It’s starting,” her wife informed her gently, craning her neck to peer out the window. She handed Rachel a fluke of bubbling, golden champagne, the glass cool in her palm. The younger woman flashed her a grateful smile before joining her wife in gazing outside.

 

The violet sky was just a serene as ever, but the crowd below was uproarious, whooping, cheering. The horde of people began chanting numbers in Hokkien, starting with three.

 

_ “Sam!” _ Rachel didn’t tear her eyes away, but felt the warmth of Eleanor’s hand slip into her palm.

 

_ “Jī!” _

 

_ “Lêng!” _ Eleanor began leaning into Rachel, turning her head away from the window, and the younger woman mirrored her actions. Her wife’s dark eyes were unreadable.

 

_ “Xin ni kuai lok!” _

 

Rachel felt the older woman’s lips caress hers tentatively, softly, and her face flushed upon contact. Fireworks might have been going on outside, but Rachel was more focused on trying to orient herself after that kiss, fireworks going off in her own head. Her mind reeled whenever they kissed, even after a one year affair and a marriage that had just reached its first anniversary.

 

As cheers erupted outside, she heard Eleanor murmur, “Happy New Year, darling.” And Rachel beamed, the promise of another wonderful year with the older woman causing something warm to blossom in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
